


For the Love of Dogs

by TheMockingJ3



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Dogs, Eternal Diva Spoilers, F/F, Fluff, If that's not epic enough then why are you here, Sometimes a fic can just be two divas singing with a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingJ3/pseuds/TheMockingJ3
Summary: Janice wasn’t a dog person until Melina entered her life.





	For the Love of Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: For Eternal Diva.  
> Set: Before and after Melina's death.

“Schuuuuu!” Melina shouted through the letterbox.

 _“Shoe?”_ Janice snickered.

“Short for ‘Schubert’,” Melina clarified, pulling her keys out of her school bag. “Mum’s idea, not mine.”

They heard barking and paws skittering across the floorboards inside. Melina beamed at Janice and opened the door. A bundle of white fluff, floppy ears and gangly legs burst out. 

Melina laughed as he leapt up at her. “Hello, Schu!”

Janice stepped back a little. “I thought you were allergic to dogs?”

“He’s a poodle— they don’t moult as much as other breeds.” Melina planted a kiss on Schu’s head. “It still took _forever_ to convince Father…”

Mr. Whistler would bring her the stars if she begged him to. Janice just wished Melina had gotten a slightly smaller dog or given her some prior warning.  

Noticing Janice’s hesitation, Melina led Schu into the house by the collar. Janice followed, wiping her shoes on the doormat.

Melina’s mother had chosen cream-coloured decor for the living room. Schu was safe with his white coat, but imagine if he got muddy paw prints all over the settee, or ripped the pillows apart…  

Thankfully, Melina shut Schu out in the hall with a chew to keep him happy.

“He still needs some training,” Melina said, joining Janice at her family’s grand piano. Janice shuffled over on the stool, despite there being plenty of room for both of them. (She felt embarrassed being _that_ close to Melina.)

Melina misinterpreted her discomfort. “Sorry if he scared you. He can be bouncy, but he just wants to play, honestly.”  

“I’m not scared,” Janice muttered. It wasn’t as if she had experienced some scarring incident involving a dog. She found puppies cute in that obligatory sort of way, though she didn’t melt at the sight of them like Melina. Hopefully, Melina had accepted the amount of responsibility required in owning a dog. No matter how cuddly Schu was, he still had to be fed, walked, groomed, taken to the vet and cleaned up after.

Janice just wasn’t really a dog person— simple as that.

Melina hummed and turned to the piano. A few moments of silence passed between them; Melina playing with her pigtails, Janice watching from her peripheral vision.  

When Melina lifted the key cover, Janice looked at her properly.

Melina started with a single high C, followed by a collection of chords that had her fingers flowing over the keys. Janice thought she was improvising until the tune became more staccato. Wait… This was the chorus of a song from Janice’s favourite musical. Obviously, Melina had been practicing.

Still playing, she caught Janice’s eye and smiled coyly. _You know you want to._

Janice wasn’t giving in that easily. She folded her arms and kept her lips sealed. No– her foot was tapping! She crossed her legs but the beat travelled through her body, making her head bob in time. Why did it have to be so catchy?

Melina’s playing increased in volume and speed. Janice ducked her head, mouthing the words. Then Melina started singing and it was all over. Janice belted out the lyrics with her.

_“La, la, la, la—“_

“Aroooooooooooo!”

Their duet suddenly stopped. Melina looked from Janice to the door. Biting her lip, she played a C and pointed at Janice. Janice sang the note back to her. Schu howled again and scratched at the living room door.

“He wants to sing with us,” Melina whispered.  

Janice scoffed, but she was smiling. “Oh, let him in.”

Melina didn’t have to be told twice. She leapt up and ushered Schu into the room. “Yes, I missed you too… Now, _no jumping_. This is your debut performance— _”_

She sat Schu down on the beige rug that was almost as fluffy as him. Now that he was calm, Janice reached out to smooth his ears. (So _soft!_ ) He only licked her hand once.

Melina giggled and returned to the piano, pressing the C key again. “Is everyone ready?”

* * *

She had been sitting on a park bench, reading a book about memory mechanics, when a little bichon and his elderly owner strolled past. She held back a squeal, hiding behind her book. Now wasn’t the time for distractions.

She was surprised when Janice mused, _He’s like a smaller version of Schu._

 _And he’s just as fluffy_ , Melina replied. She peeked over the top of her book as the bichon shook himself. He would probably moult more than Schu did…

Not that it made a difference; when her illness progressed, every little hair had aggravated her lungs.     

_I wonder how Schu’s doing…_

Janice sensed the tinge of longing in her— _their?—_ thoughts.

 _Go on,_ Janice said, giving her a mental push.  

_Thank you!_

She wished she could hug Janice, but she would settle for hugging the dog, if she was allowed. 

She looked at the old lady for permission. The lady smiled, much to her joy.

Melina crouched down to hug the dog. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering, the song they were singing is 'Popular' from Wicked.


End file.
